A. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an automatic analysis apparatus for analyzing items contained in an object sample fluid obtained from an object.
B. Background
An automatic analysis apparatus optically measures changes of color tones or turbidity changes that are generated due to reactions between a target object sample and reagents corresponding to each of analyzing items. The automatic analysis apparatus generates analysis data representing a density or an enzyme activity of each analyzing item in the target object sample.
An automatic analysis apparatus includes a sampler unit and a sample dispensing probe. The sampler unit movably holds a plurality of sample containers, each containing a sample, such as a general sample, an accuracy control sample or an object sample corresponding to each of analyzing items. The sample dispensing probe suctions a sample contained in a sample container and ejects the suctioned sample into a reaction cuvette for reacting with a reagent.
There are two types of sampler units for an automatic analysis apparatus. One is a rack type sampler (hereinafter simply says as a “rack sampler”) and the other is a disk type sampler (hereinafter simply says as a “disk sampler”). A rack sampler moves in parallel a plurality of racks; each rack holds a plurality of sample containers. A disk sampler rotatably holds a plurality of sample racks.
A disk sampler can repeatedly stop an object sample at a suctioning position for suctioning the sample contained in a sample container through a sample dispensing probe. Accordingly, standard sample containers containing “standard” samples that are used for repeatedly performing calibration measurements at a regular interval and “control” samples for controlling data accuracy are usually mounted on the disk sampler, together with sample containers containing general patient samples (hereinafter, “general” samples). In contrast to this, since a rack sampler has a large capacity for holding many object sample racks and can perform an interrupt measuring process during general measurements, general samples that need not to be repeatedly measured in a regular interval are mounted on the rack sampler.
As just described, a rack sampler can mount many samples and can perform an interrupt processing during a measurement. However, it is difficult for the rack sampler to perform calibration measurements and control measurements. On the other hand, while a disk sampler can easily perform calibration measurements and control measurements, it is difficult to perform interrupting measurements for an urgent patient sample (hereinafter “urgent” sample) during the general measurements. Further, a disk sampler has a reduction problem of measurement accuracy since the disk sampler easily happens to generate differences of sampling performances due to variations of sampling positions.